


A Lesson in Alcohol

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Emetophobic Poodle Series [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Emetophobic character, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Poor emetophobic Bri, Sickfic, Vomiting, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: “I don’t want to be drunk anymore,” Brian groaned, head buried in the trash bin as Roger held his hair back.“I know, Bri,” Roger soothed. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”~~Somehow, Brian knew that drinking wouldn't turn out well for him. Still, he tried it anyway, for his boyfriend.





	A Lesson in Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> **Small drabble from the Smile era before Bri met Freddie ♥ I hope you enjoy, darlings!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

“I don’t want to be drunk anymore,” Brian groaned, head buried in the trash bin as Roger held his hair back.

“I know, Bri,” Roger soothed. “I’m sorry. It’s my fault.”

Brian retched, and Roger winced at the wet sound splattering into the bag. “Never drinking again,” he whined.

“I wouldn’t expect you to,” the blond whispered.

Brian made a choking sound, which prompted Roger to scratch his fingers through the sick man’s hair, over his scalp. A soft sob echoed through the bin. “‘M dying, Rog.”

“You’re not dying. You’re going to be alright.”

“No. Have to be dying.”

Roger grabbed a roll of paper towels and ran a handful of the paper under the faucet, then pressed the cool material across the back of Brian’s neck, under his hair. “You’re going to be alright. It’ll pass.”

“Knew better than to drink,” he moaned. There was a moment’s pause while he retched, followed by another wet splatter. “God, make it stop.”

Roger wrapped his arms around Brian’s stomach, rolling his shirt up and pressing down gently on the tender belly. He could feel every lurch, every gurgle, every bubble of unease unsettling his boyfriend’s stomach. “I’m really sorry, love,” he whispered, kissing Brian’s neck.

Brian, rather than pull away from the touch, leaned against Roger. “When’s it going to stop?” he whined.

Roger moved his hands up to Brian’s shoulders, rubbing them gently. “Soon, love, soon. Hang in there, alright?”

Another soft sob broke through his chest. “What choice have I got?”

“Hey,” Roger soothed. “I’m here, Bri. That’s got to count for something, right?”

Brian lifted his head from the trash can for the first time that evening, spitting miserably. “It makes it bearable,” he admitted, reaching for the glass of water Roger had set out for him and taking a sip. “You always make it bearable.”

“I do?”

Brian nodded. “I doubt there’s another soul in the whole universe who can take care of me like you can, Rog.”

Roger smiled, continuing to rub Brian’s shoulders. “I think you’re just drunk.”

“Yes,” the poodle nodded. “But also in love.”

“Well, that much we have in common,” Roger laughed, kissing Brian’s cheek before it disappeared back into the bin again.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thanks for reading, lovies! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment and kudos for your dear writing slave Kato here, who is running direly low on ideas XD**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
